


The Dance

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been doing their dance for years...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huntress79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/gifts).



> **A/N:** For the wonderful [](http://sandy79.livejournal.com/profile)[**sandy79**](http://sandy79.livejournal.com/) \- our Huntress who specializes in everything Matty and who is celebrating her birthday today :D *throws con-fetti* I hope you have a wonderful day and that the boys doing their little performance for you will add some additional spice to it, heee :D {{{{{{HUGS}}}}}
> 
>  **A/N2:** Also, I always wanted to do something like this - the boys actually dancing, I think it's such a great metaphore for their relationship. And the idea of Peter and Neal dancing tango = THUD :D

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b8jkhhbjz2tefec/thedance.png?dl=0)  



End file.
